


There for you

by Dragonfly_Quill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena remembers Sam exists, Sam is there for Lena, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly_Quill/pseuds/Dragonfly_Quill
Summary: After Lex reveals Kara's secret, Lena feels overwhelmed with everything happening in National City. She turns to the only friend she thinks she has left. Samantha Arias. Lena visits Sam in Metropolis where they talk and Sam gives Lena the love and comfort she needs. One-shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. A one-shot for now, could possibly continue.  
> Reviews are welcome.  
> Lena finally remembers that she has Sam and gets the support that she deserves.

Sam had only just sat down with a glass of wine determined to finally make a start on the book that Lena had been pestering her about. Ruby was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, so Sam was looking forward to enjoying a quiet night in. It was a Friday night, but the weather was horrendous. There was a storm outside, the kind that threatened to chill you to your bones and remind you what a mistake you made by stepping outside. Hence, Sam was surprised to hear a timid knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Lena Luthor soaking wet and trembling. 

“Lena? Oh my God” 

Sam ushered her into the warmth of the house shutting the cold behind her. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” 

Sam noticed Lena's eyes were red and puffy, like she’d been crying. 

Lena hates feeling so open, so weak. For the first time her Luthor defence failed her. It was like her emotions were controlling her, they were bursting out of their little boxes and she could do nothing about it. She doesn’t know what she will do if Sam has betrayed her as well. She has to know. 

“Did you know?” 

Lena's words were so low Sam barely caught them. 

“Know what?” 

Lena could see Sam’s confusion clear on her face. 

“Did you know about Kara. About her secret?” 

“Kara’s secret?” 

Sam looked lost as ever. Her brow crinkled in puzzlement and worry shone clear in her eyes. Some of the anxious energy that had built up in Lena’s body left her in a sigh making her shoulders sag. 

Sam moved closer to Lena putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ok. Let’s get you dry first and then we can talk.” Sam was so perplexed, but she needed to make sure Lena didn’t catch a cold. 

She guided her to the bathroom giving her towels and a soft outfit. Sam waited for her with a glass of water and a glass of wine. Lena came out to the living room in Sam’s leggings and a sweater, her hair fell in loose ringlets drying over her shoulder.  She sat next to Sam on the sofa and went straight for the glass of wine. Once Lena was settled Sam turned to face her a little better and gave her a small smile. 

“OK, tell me what happened?”, she asked. 

Lena took a deep breath and kept her eyes glued to the carpet under her feet. It was new. Sam didn’t have it the last time she visited; Lena noticed. Lena hadn’t visited in a while though so quite a few things had changed. She’d been so busy; first with L-Corp, then Lex escaping, and then with Superg– Kara. She’d lost her brother again; this time permanently and he’d taken her best friend with him. 

Lena was brought out of her thoughts by Sam’s gentle hand coming to rest on her knee. She squeezed it in encouragement and allowed Lena to take her time. 

“K- Kara”, Lena’s voice broke at her name. 

“Kara lied to me. My so-called friends all lied to my face. They kept me in the dark for 3 years. All this time I was an outsider” 

She harshly wiped the single tear that escaped her eye and scoffed. 

“I feel like that child in the playground again that nobody wants to play with. Just because I’m a Luthor.” She spat the name out with more venom than Sam had ever heard. “They humiliated me, made me feel like a fool!” 

For all that Lena sounded angry she looked so utterly defeated. 

What secret could Kara have kept that would have caused this kind of devastation? What could have hurt Lena so deeply? Sam had only ever seen Lena this broken once before. When Lex was arrested. Could it be? 

Of course, it had to be Lex again, only this time indirectly. Sam went through everything in her head trying to put the pieces together. Kara was Supergirl. The weight of the realisation settled heavy on Sam’s heart. It drew a gasp from her mouth and her eyes looked to Lena for confirmation. The pain she found in the other woman's gaze was enough to tell her she was right. Unwanted memories of Reign suddenly invaded Sam’s mind. Reign beating Supergirl – Kara; Reign breaking Alex’s leg. Sam stamped on them and pushed them down. She needed to focus on Lena at the moment. 

Sam could see everything clearly now. So many things starting to make more sense. Now that she had the full picture, she could read Lena better, could see the storm of emotions raging inside her. She gathered the girl into her arms and didn't let go when Lena tried pushing away. Lena went stiff, stubbornly holding up her defences. 

Sam took a breath. 

“I don’t know why she kept it from you for so long. Yes, it was her secret to tell but she was wrong to keep it this long. I won’t make up any excuses for her but I’m sure she has her own reasons for keeping it and I'm sure none of them had anything to do with your last name. I’m so sorry Lena. When you're ready maybe you should try talking to her. Get to know her side? ” 

Lena shifted away from Sam a little. Her gaze falling to the carpet again. 

"If she had just told me sooner things could have been so different. I would have asked her before working with Rhea. I would have told her about making Kryptonite to stop Reign because you were her friend too. I bared my soul to her, and she gave me lies in return. I begged her not to betray me like everyone else had but she did it anyway. When I had nothing, I had Kara and now I don't have her either." 

"You have me. You'll always have me."  Sam gripped Lena’s hands in hers. 

“She was the one good thing I had in National City. I lov –” 

Sam and Lena both flinched at that. 

“When Supergirl condemned me for using kryptonite Kara was still Kara. I don’t know what was real anymore. She called me a Luthor, threw it in my face. Maybe I am what she says I am.” 

Sam gripped both of Lena's hands and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey, no. You are and will always be my hero. Never forget that.” 

“Sam, you don’t understand. I killed my brother for her! Lex is dead. He told me about her as he took his last breath.” Lena looked away. She couldn’t bare to see Sam’s reaction. 

“I’ve done bad things Sam. I did to Kara what she did to me. I thought I was going to turn into Lex and that scared me. It scared me so much I had to get away.” 

Sam took Lena’s face into her hands and turned her to look directly into her eyes. 

“Lena Luthor you are good. Yes, you may have lost your way a little, but we’ll work through it. You are not alone. I’ll be there to help you find your way back. Please, let me be there for you like you were for me.” 

Lena looked into Sam’s eyes, shining with compassion and determination. She couldn’t see a lie in them. Lena couldn’t get any words out, so she just leaned forward and joined her forehead to Sam’s, closing her eyes, trying to convey how much the words meant to her. 

Sam took Lena into her arms again. They stayed there for seconds and minutes until Lena’s resolve fractured and a single tear made its way down her cheek. Lena slumped in Sam's loving grip hiccupping as more tears then rolled down her cheeks unbidden. Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to provide what little comfort she could. She moved Lena's head from her shoulder where it had left a significant tear stain to her lap. She combed her hand through the youngest Luthor's hair murmuring words of comfort until the sobs subsided and her body stopped shaking. It could have been minutes or hours, but Lena had finally emotionally exhausted herself and her eyes began to droop. 

Judging by the bags under her eyes Lena hadn't been getting much if any sleep so Sam decided not to move. Without shifting too much she carefully took the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over Lena. She then picked up her book and settled in more comfortably. 

There was no way she was letting Lena go back to National City anytime soon, especially not in this condition. Ruby would love to have her aunt Lena around for a few days too so Sam would use Ruby to convince Lena to stay. Maybe the little girl could cheer her up a bit. Sam would not let Lena go through this alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
